<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La dama del lago by Castilian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510043">La dama del lago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian'>Castilian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Merlín y Freya hubieran logrado salir de Camelot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freya/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La dama del lago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin Bingo "C1: Love"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con el corazón desbocado, Merlín esperó a que se alejara el ruido de pasos. Freya temblaba a su lado y aunque él también estaba muerto de miedo, se las arregló para lanzarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.</p>
<p>Se escabulleron por entre los túneles, siempre atentos a cualquier ruido, a cualquier luz que pudiera significar que había soldados cerca. Las campanas seguían sonando y a medida que se acercaban a la salida, el ruido era más intenso.</p>
<p>-	Espera.</p>
<p>Merlín hizo que Freya se arrodillara justo junto al muro mientras él se adelantaba un poco. Era difícil oír algo con el ruido de su propia respiración y el tañer de la campana, pero tras un rato de observar y no ver nada, decidió que no había peligro.</p>
<p>Se equivocaba.</p>
<p>Apenas se habían alejado unos metros del castillo, el sabor de la libertad llenando sus sentidos, cuando le vieron.</p>
<p>Venía solo, aunque eso no importaba. Un grito suyo y pronto toda la guarnición estaría sobre ellos. Pero no lo hizo. Miró a Merlín largamente y luego sus ojos se posaron un momento en Freya. Fue a decir algo, quizá, abrió la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Por un momento parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Un perro ladró a lo lejos y Merlín salió de su estupor. Con una última mirada tomó a Freya de la mano y echaron a correr. Aunque no lo sabía en ese momento, la mirada de Arturo le perseguiría durante días.</p>
<p>Aquella noche no se pararon a descansar. Merlín no sabía que haría Arturo después de haberles visto. De haber querido delatarles podría haberlo hecho cuando les vio. Pero eso no quería decir que mantuviera su marcha en secreto. Jamás traicionaría de aquella manera a su padre.</p>
<p>-	Iremos al norte – dijo Merlín con la llegada del día y se atrevieron a ralentizar su marcha, a observar con más cuidado los caminos que tomaban – Al lago – Freya sonrió y Merlín tomó fuerzas de aquella sonrisa.</p>
<p>Dos días después de haber abandonado Camelot, Freya se transformó. Para entonces Merlín se había convencido de que nadie les perseguía y que al fin estaban a salvo. Y aquella noche, mientras Freya se perdía en el bosque, en busca de quien sabía que, Merlín pensó por primera vez en Camelot.</p>
<p>No le había dicho nada a Gaius y eso pesaba terriblemente en su corazón. Casi podía ver al viejo médico entrando en su cuarto y descubriendo que Merlín no estaba, que no volvería. Pero si hubiera ido a despedirse Merlín sabía que no habría podido marcharse. Abandonar así al único padre que había conocido. Un grito le hizo volver al presente y se dijo que Freya le necesitaba más que Gaius.</p>
<p>Pero la culpa estaba allí y los rostros de los que había dejado atrás se aparecían ante él. ¿Qué diría su madre cuando se enterara? No podría volver a verla y enfrentarse a sus ojos llenos de decepción. Recordó la risa de Gwen, su primera amiga en Camelot. E incluso Morgana, a pesar de lo que había cambiado, seguía siendo su amiga.</p>
<p>Aunque era de Arturo de quien no quería acordarse. Cada vez que su mente conjuraba la imagen del príncipe la última vez que le había visto, mirándole con sus ojos tristes y desamparados, la alejaba de inmediato. Arturo no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle sentir culpable ni a hacerle dudar de sus acciones, cuando lo único que el príncipe había hecho desde que le conociera era insultarle y menospreciarle. Al menos eso es lo que Merlín quería recordar, porque así era más fácil alejarse. </p>
<p>Cuando Freya volvió aún había estrellas en el cielo y el aire olía a sangre y muerte. Pero cuando se acurrucó junto a él, Merlín sólo sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo. Se quedó dormido con el recuerdo de todas aquellas noches en que compartió un hueco junto al fuego con Arturo.</p>
<p>-	Mira – Freya trató de tocar las mariposas que salían de los dedos de Merlín pero tan sólo agarró el aire.</p>
<p>-	¿Cómo lo haces? – dijo ella, riendo.</p>
<p>-	No lo sé – contestó Merlín, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo a su vez – sólo tengo que pensar en ello y …</p>
<p>Tras las mariposas vino un dragón y mientras Freya observaba llena de asombro, Merlín se preguntó qué pensaría el Gran Dragón de todo aquello. Había salido corriendo sin mirar atrás y sin pensar en aquel fantástico destino que la bestia aseguraba que le aguardaba. </p>
<p>Ninguno quería soñar. La vida les había enseñado a ambos lo fácil que era perderlo todo. Pero los días pasaban y nadie les perseguía y quizá por una vez la vida les sonreiría.</p>
<p>Se relajaron. Estaban lejos de Camelot, lejos de cualquier lugar en el que hubieran estado antes. Pasaban por aldeas y por ciudades donde nadie les conocía, donde no eran más que unos viajeros más. Nadie sabía el secreto que cada uno guardaba dentro y que tan sólo con el otro compartía.</p>
<p>Pronto sintieron la humedad en el aire y les parecía oír el rumor de olas a lo lejos. El lago estaba cerca, ya podían sentirlo. El final del viaje se acercaba, y mientras Freya sonreía y miraba al mundo como si todo fuera nuevo, Merlín se aferraba a lo que estaba por venir. Sólo así podía evitar que el pasado le atrapara.</p>
<p>Una madrugada despertó y Freya no estaba a su lado. Nunca antes había pasado toda la noche cazando. Nunca antes le había dejado solo tanto tiempo. Merlín ahuyentó toda idea de que Freya se hubiera marchado sin él. “Como tú,” pero en lugar de pensar en ello se levantó.</p>
<p>Aún no había salido el sol. Entre los árboles aún estaba oscuro, aunque Merlín sabía que el horizonte se teñía de rosa  allí donde no podía verlo. No se atrevía a alzar la voz y llamarla. A cada paso que daba y no la encontraba se sentía más perdido.</p>
<p>“Yo no sé seguir rastros,” se dijo. Pero buscó uno igualmente. De todos modos, ya no tenía a nadie que le enseñara.</p>
<p>Quizá fue suerte o que de algún modo había sabido seguirla, pero al fin la encontró. Freya estaba tendida a un par de pasos de un árbol caído. Como si hubiera querido apoyarse en él y no hubiese llegado a tiempo. </p>
<p>-	Hola – Freya sonrió y de los labios de Merlín se escapó un gemido – No lo vi – se disculpó.</p>
<p>-	Te pondrás bien – con manos temblorosas Merlín tapó la herida. No veía – Tan sólo espera.</p>
<p>-	No llores – susurró – Jamás pensé que tendría esto.</p>
<p>-	Freya – Merlín lloraba. </p>
<p>-	El lago – con una mano fría le acaricio el rostro, le enjugó las lágrimas.</p>
<p>-	Ya está cerca – sollozó Merlín – ya casi estamos.</p>
<p>Cuando alcanzaron la orilla Freya respiraba, aunque apenas. Merlín vio el sol ponerse y las aguas volverse oscuras. Sintió el frío y la humedad trepando por sus huesos. Pero no se movió. Sólo cuando el lago brilló de nuevo reflejando el sol, entendió que había llegado al final de su viaje. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nada había cambiado en los días que Merlín había estado lejos de Camelot. La gente entraba y salía, presurosos unos, con calma otros. Los soldados se mezclaban con la gente y allá en lo alto, los vigías miraban a lo lejos. Olía a estiércol y fruta podrida, a gente sudorosa y a humo. Allí no había humedad ni el rumor de las aguas. No era lo que habían soñado juntos, él y Freya. Pero era su hogar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>